Display calendars made of folded sheets attached to some type of backing are well known. Typically, the sheets include a calendar on one side and a pictorial display on the other, such that when the calendar is used, the pictorial display is lifted upwardly to overlie the backing to expose each new month in order. Consequently, a twelve-month calendar is printed on six sheets, which generally are creased or folded at the center on a horizontal fold to produce a monthly display of each of the twelve months with a different (if desired) pictorial portion for each different month. Typically, the current month hangs beneath the page for the previous month when the calendar is placed on the wall or some other surface.
Efforts have been made to incorporate other features into such a generally standard calendar configuration. The U.S. patents to Rohloff U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,034 and Dickerson U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,989 both are directed to card/calendar combinations. In the Rohloff patent, the card is a fold-over card which is separately adhered to a panel of the card/calendar device. The entire unit is made to fold together to form an enclosed envelope. Multiple parts, which require expensive construction, are involved in the device of this patent; and all of the folds of the various parts are parallel to one another.
The Dickerson patent and U.S. patents to Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,517 and Diambra U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,306 disclose display calendar structures having multiple sections (typically, three). All of the folds between the sections are parallel to one another; and different ones of the sections may be used for displaying advertising copy, greeting instructions or other information. The structure, however, of the calendars disclosed in all of these patents is one in which all of the parts are folded along parallel fold lines.
Another approach to a multi-function or multi-purpose calendar is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Rahwan U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,546. This patent discloses a combined notepad, phone number reminder, calendar and storage device of a relatively complex structure. The back panel of the device of the Rahwan patent is made of or is coated with magnetic material to permit the calendar to adhere to a metal surface, such as a refrigerator or the like.
It is desirable to provide an improved combined calendar and greeting card in which the greeting card part may be opened along a vertical fold and viewed in a normal manner while the remainder of the calendar part functions as a wall display calendar with a horizontal fold between pictorial portions and calendar display portions.